


我最好朋友的婚礼

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 也许今天是最后一天。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Shibutani Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	我最好朋友的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamishin/gifts).



村上喝完第二杯的时候，大家谈起了涩谷分别是怎么通知自己的。第一个是坐在最里面的瘦高个儿，看起来沉默寡言，说起话来倒是一套一套。他说涩谷给他写了一封长信，虽然八页纸里有七页都是涂鸦，唯独最后一页附了请柬，搞得那封信看起来更厚了。他说着拿出手机给大家传阅前七张的涂鸦，涩谷大喊着“你这白痴怎么还要照下来？变态啊？”伸手去抢，被其他人轻易拦住，起着哄看完了。

接下来是坐在村上旁边的女人，穿着成套的西装，头发造型细致，好像明天要结婚的人是她一样。她不急不徐地掏出手机朗读：“亲爱的未理，也许你不相信，但我要结婚了。没想到是我先跟你讲这件事吧，但总之，希望你能来。详细的邮件发给你了，再一次希望你能来。涩谷。”

涩谷捂着脸倒在沙发上抽搐，手指缝里发出一些模糊的声音，好像是在控诉发起这项活动的人。未理比他淡定多了，伸手拍拍他的屁股安抚一下，另一边眼神示意村上开始自己的表演。村上放下酒杯靠在靠背上，眨眨眼睛说：“没什么特别的，他给我打了个电话，说要结婚，我就过来了。”

大家安静一秒，纷纷表示怎么可能，涩谷这种小脑瓜里充满稀奇古怪想法的人，又是写信又是短信带邮件，怎么到你这儿就变成一通电话的事儿了？只是喝酒之后大家都正在兴头上，不一会儿就把这茬忘了，转而通过给狂吼花水木的涩谷在踩不上点的地方摇沙锤来度过这个单身之夜。

村上说的确实不是全部。涩谷是给他打了电话，但那是在他登上去新加坡出差的飞机、即将关机前一秒钟的事。确定涩谷不是在开玩笑后，村上提起行李架上的旅行包，边问地址和时间边走出了机舱。

他给领导道歉时倒是顺畅，不断庆幸自己前几年跳槽到了这家跨国公司，虽然出差多得不像话，好在环境没有之前那么憋闷。领导问他为什么突然不去说好的会议时，他想了想，实话说要去参加最好的朋友的婚礼，对方也没说什么，轻松地准了假，让村上带去自己的祝福。

人生里是会有这样的事的。既不是两利相权取其重，也不是两害相权取其轻，而是到了那个时候，人自然就知道该做哪件事了。村上花了半天时间回到大阪，妙子妈妈来接他，亲切地挽过他的手腕，两人像母子一样走在街上，交换对城市新建设的意见。和往常一样，村上还是借住在涩谷家的和室，晚上轻车熟路拿出客用被褥时门锁轻轻响了一声，小个子猫一样溜进房子，像有感应一样径直窜进和室，“噗”地躺倒在村上刚刚铺好的被子上。

“快起来！”村上压低声音摘下涩谷的帽子扔到一边。涩谷的头发比上次见他时长了一些，但远没有他们上初中那会儿飘逸，那时候真的和女孩子一样，哪像现在，只是个闭着眼傻笑的大叔。

“小雏，”涩谷还闭着眼，但精准的伸出手捏住了村上的鼻子，“我以为你来不了，不是要去新加坡？”

“能来的。”村上拂开那只捣乱的手，放弃催对方起身，自暴自弃地和他并排躺下。和室的灯一直不太亮，妙子之前想叫电工来修，但筹备婚礼忙忙碌碌，也把这事忘了。于是村上和涩谷就安静地躺在昏黄的灯下，没有人说话。

涩谷的呼吸声很轻，不仔细听根本听不到，他突然开口的时候吓得村上哆嗦一下，但马上就得到了一只温暖的手：“伴郎？”

“我？好啊，不会就我一个吧？”

“怎么可能。”

完全没有笑点的一句话出口，足足让两人吭吭哧哧憋得满脸通红。笑完之后涩谷翻了个身，两双亮晶晶的眼睛一对上，又笑起来了。

“但是要致辞的确实只有你一个。”好不容易消停，赶紧把最重要的事讲出来，反观村上倒是没有任何多余的反应，只是点点头。

“你这家伙理解的速度为什么那么快啊。”涩谷抱怨道，“明明以前那么傻一孩子，什么都不懂，遇到事都躲在我后面，现在怎么变成这样了，哎疼…”

村上收回痛击涩谷后脑勺的手，反客为主地快速钻进被子，如果忽略那一大片不知给谁留的位置的话，抗拒姿态就很坚决了。涩谷轻手轻脚洗漱完毕，笑嘻嘻地换上睡衣，钻进暖和的被窝，和村上贴在一起睡了。

婚礼像是一切人类的仪式，亲朋好友聚集在一起，注视着新历程的开始，旧的一切被抛起，随风而逝，远离或欣喜或悲伤的人们，成为“不再重要的东西”。场地选在僻静的花园，草地上没有插花拱门，也没有精致圣坛，春风吹拂，大家自由散漫地站在涩谷すばる婚礼的现场，心中的第一个想法都是庆幸自己有一个这样的朋友。

流程也被简化，很快新郎就要出场。村上站起身，扣好西装的纽扣，在其他伴郎伴娘的注目礼下从容地走到话筒前。

“大家好，我是涩谷すばる最好的朋友，我的名字是村上信五。但这人一直叫我雏，因为我和雏形明子的眼睛很像。

“我们今天为了同一个目的来到这里——婚礼，一场告别过去迎接未来的仪式。昨天我们还凑在一起给他举办了单身派对，希望他还尽兴，毕竟是人生最后一次了。

“我和すばる在进入小学时就认识了，彼此已经是二十多年的朋友，这样的朋友说句实话，听到他要结婚也惊讶得不得了，只是我没有表现出来，不然估计他会嘲笑我很久，说些单身就是无法理解婚姻生活的损话。但其实在我的朋友之中，最无法想象结婚这一行为的，就是他涩谷すばる了。他曾经在高中翘掉晚上的补课去livehouse开演唱会，我被拽去时还以为是他自己安排的，没想到是蹭别的乐队，最后我们跑了两公里才甩掉要揍我们的人。还有一次我不知怎么惹到了隔壁高中的不良少年，对方让我放学在公园候着，下课后すばる拔腿就跑，我在公园等到天黑都没人来，回家才知道他是去隔壁学校堵人，看到对方就猛扑上去拳打脚踢，还一口咬住了那个不良的脸，差点撕下一块肉。还好那位不良少年自知理亏没有报警，不然我们今天可能不能相聚于此。”

底下发出不赞同但带着善意的笑声。

村上远远瞄到录制的工作人员朝他打了个OK的手势，于是清清嗓子继续：“但我知道，他请我来致辞，并不是希望我在这一直揭他老底。我想说的是，涩谷すばる是我见过最冲动、最仗义、最无法束缚的人，我知道很多人也这么觉得。和他坠入爱河，也许不是一件安全的事情，因为就算是我，也不知道他在想什么或者在做什么。可就在今天，我们即将见证他和一位美丽温柔善良的女士步入婚姻的殿堂，这和我之前说的并不冲突。他将会冲动地每一天爱上她、仗义地永远陪伴她、心甘情愿地被束缚。宣誓后他就是一位丈夫，会变成一个即使是前半生一直在改变的他，也从没成为过的人，而我作为他最好的朋友，十分期待看到那样的他。这就是我想说的。涩谷先生，祝你新婚快乐。”

随着欢呼声，新郎新娘手挽着手踩着嫩绿的青草，慢慢步入人们的视线。这一切看起来都太完美了，像是童话书的最后一页、或者歌曲的副歌部分，花瓣轻轻落在大家头上身上，比一个吻还要轻柔。村上收起空白的信纸鼓掌，在漫天的花雨中，涩谷的视线和他相交，那一瞬间时间也能倒退，这不是最好朋友的婚礼，只是小学门口两个男孩的相遇。

涩谷轻轻开口讲了句什么，没有人听到，除了村上笑着朝他摆摆手。他转回身子，继续和新娘向前方走了。

2020.03.21

END.


End file.
